


Top 10 Gooeys

by NullBubby



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Rated G for Gooey, gooey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NullBubby/pseuds/NullBubby
Summary: Gooey
Relationships: Gooey & Gooey, Gooey/Gooey
Comments: 13
Kudos: 17





	Top 10 Gooeys

**Author's Note:**

> Gooey

10\. Gooey

9\. Gooey

8\. Gooey

7\. Gooey

6\. Gooey

5\. Gooey

4\. Gooey

3\. Gooey

2\. Gooey

1\. Gooey

Honorable Mentions:

~~Rob the Scarecrow~~

Gooey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gooey

**Author's Note:**

> Gooey


End file.
